


Good Old School Days

by ferric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Rivaille talked to Irvin about a certain troublesome student. Implied Ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much crack.

Rivaille was doing fine in his boring, soul-sucking corporate job before Irvin came along and convinced him otherwise. Perhaps it was because he was drunk when Irvin roped him in, perhaps it was because he was depressed that the fucking company moved him from a research position to a management position, or perhaps it was the fact that after a few months in the management position, his company was bought out by a bigger one, effectively pissed Rivaille off from the corporate world forever.

Actually, forever was an exaggeration, but the matter of fact was, Rivaille was angry and upset and jobless, and Irvin was there at the right place and the right time. Because it was Irvin, of all people, Rivaille, in his weakness, was convinced that all corporations were evil and it better suited Rivaille to do a noble career like teaching. Specifically teaching at Irvin’s school. And no, Irvin was not tricking Rivaille into it because his school was short on math teachers or anything, he promised. 

A month later had Rivaille slamming his fists against Irvin’s desk with a snarl. “You promised that I would get the physics classes."

Irvin carefully closed the file he was working on and pulled the stack of paperwork under his desk, lest Rivaille destroy them in his anger. He knew that this day would come.

"Why the hell am I stuck with the ‘special’ math class?" Rivaille slammed his fists on Irvin’s desk again. On that note, Irvin put away his favorite mug as well. 

"Well, Hanji has senority, so she gets the physics classes. You’re new here, so I thought it would be good for you to get some experiences with—"

"With what? Dealing with the most problematic kids in this shitty school?"

"They’re," Irvin paused to find the right word. “a little difficult, yes."

"And no one wants to teach math, so you stick me with it." Rivaille glared at Irvin. 

Irvin really couldn’t argue that. He was tempted to point out that a)he was the principal so he could do whatever he wanted, and b)Rivaille was always welcome to walk out of this job and back into his unemployed life, but that was a hit below the belt, and Rivaille was a good friend.

So what he said instead was, “Well, they seem to listen to you and nobody else." It was true. Irvin had never seen a class with the combo of Mikasa, Eren, and Jean (they were always fighting) along with a touch of the trouble twins Connie and Sasha this peaceful. “The kids love you." Even though your cold attitude toward the kids would put the temperature on Pluto to shame, Irvin thought, but he wisely left that out. 

Rivaille snarled. “That’s not the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

Rivaille looked uncomfortable. He glanced back at the now locked door. “I’m having issues with…a certain student."

"Oh?"

"Eren Jeager."

Irvin frowned. He thought Rivaille was doing a fine job keeping Eren and Jean in line. “I thought you have the Eren and Jean thing under control."

"I do. That’s not the problem," Rivaille looked even more uncomfortable. “Eren. He’s…"

Irvin waited for Rivaille to finish his sentence, but the more he waited the more uncomfortable Rivaille looked. “Rivaille, whatever you say will stay in this office."

"I know that, but," Rivaille sat down heavily on the seat across from Irvin. “This situation is a bit…special."

"Oh?"

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Rivaille caved in.

"The brat said that he loves me."

Irvin blinked.

"I’m sorry, could you repeat that?"

Rivaille scowled. “I’m not repeating it."

Irvin stared at Rivaille for a moment. Then, he did what any good friend in his situation would do. 

He burst out laughing. 

"I’m being serious here!" Rivaille sounded indignant. 

"I can’t believe that’s the problem," Irvin tried to keep down the second wave of laughter threatening to surface. “With the way you were acting I thought someone was being buried alive."

"Someone will be if this problem isn’t sorted out," Rivaille crossed his arms. “And it’s not going to be me."

"Alright, alright." Irvin grinned. “I’m glad at least your love life is back on track."

"Don’t joke," Rivaille said.

"Okay, fine." Irvin sobered up from his amusement. “I don’t see a problem here. You could just let him down gently—well—as gently as you can." 

Rivaille’s angry expression reverted back into an uncomfortable one. “I have, but…"

"But?"

"He had made…advances." Rivaille shifted a little in his seat.

"What kind of advances?"

Rivaille didn’t answer him. With the way Rivaille seemed right now, all the amusement disappeared from his mind. “What did he do to you, Rivaille?" 

"He didn’t do anything to me exactly," said Rivaille. He frowned, as if the next few words were painful to voice out. “I just caught him…masturbating…while calling out my name."

Well the amusement is certainly coming back full force because Irvin had to hold back a snicker. 

Rivalle glared at him. 

"Well did you give him proper punishment?" Irvin winked, and Rivaille shot him a disgusted look. It had been a long time since Irvin could tease Rivaille like this; he had almost forgotten how fun it was. 

"Jokes aside, disciplinary actions are necessary," Irvin cleared his throat. 

"Suspension," Rivaille said. “And detention when he gets back."

"Sounds reasonable," Irvin nodded. 

"Also, when you have that conference regarding the suspension with his parents, could you just mention the masturbation and leave me out of it?"

"If it makes you feel more comfortable with the situation."

"It’s not that," Rivaille sighed. “It’s probably better to leave out the gay thing if we don’t know whether he had come out to his parents or not."

"Right, " Irvin agreed. It was a rather delicate situation. “You’re unexpectedly kind to Eren, all things considering."

"I’m no more kind to him than I am to every other student," Rivaille scoffed. “Also I want off detention duty for a month. I don’t want to see his stupid perverted face during detention."

"Sounds fair," Irvin chuckled. Detention probably wouldn’t be a punishment for Eren if Rivaille was there. “Although it’s too bad that your love life returns to being uninteresting after this."

"I could do without the excitement," Rivaille said dryly. 

***

In reality, Rivaille didn’t exactly catch Eren in the act, more like he was watching numbly while it happened, and Eren didn’t get caught so much as intentionally decided to shove his dick in front of Rivaille’s line of sight, but Rivaille modified the story a bit to save his and Irvin’s sanity. The experience proved to Rivaille that yes, his day could get worse. 

Well, at least he was free from detention duty for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally jumped on the Shingeki no Kyojin train.


End file.
